Perfect McPerfectness
by Dreaming of Starry Skies
Summary: What will happen to a Mary Sue in the Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own the Hunger Games.**

 **An OC fail.**

 **Scene 1**

Hello my name is Perfect McPerfectness and I come from District 12.I live in the community home and the staff beats us everyday. Twice on birthdays.

I take extra beatings to protect my beautiful innocent sister who I love very much.

I'm also brilliant at using every weapon imaginable.

 **Scene 2**

"Random Tribute!" The escort calls out.

I suddenly go weak at the knees. That's my sister. Tears leak out from beneath my closed eyelids and suddenly I know what to do.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I call out. My hair blows in the wind and I slowly step up to the stage... Then I trip.

Also my brother is picked but who cares about him?

 **Scene 3**

"I can't win!" I cry to my little sister.

"Then why the fuck did you volunte- I mean I know you can!" My little sister says in a calming tone. "You can use every weapon ever made!"

"Thank you little sister! I feel much better now just knowing you'll be supporting me!"

My little sister looks shifty. "Actually... I'm rooting for our brother... he raised me whilst you were training!"

Ungratful brat!

 **Scene 4**

"Let's completely focus on Perfect and ignore the other tribute Whatshisname!" Our mentor says.

I look sadly at my brother. He however doesn't see. He's too busy telling the mentor how his name is actually Notperfect.

Poor him.

 **Scene 5**

"We've never had a tribute as beautiful as you!" My stylist, Ginger says. He has silver eye shadow. "I think I'll design a special costume for you!"

A few hours later we're ready to get going. I'm wearing a sparkling black evening dress studded with jewels.

My brother is wearing a trash bag.

The horses start moving and I get 50 marriage proposals.

My brother gets spat at.

 **Scene 6**

I walk into the training room without a hint of fear. I see all the beautiful weapons and have a mini orgasm. I effortlessly pick up the biggest sword and swing it. It beheads 5 dummies and a trainor.

Oops.

The biggest career walks up to me. "Hi" he says shyly. "Wanna be in our alliance?"

Without a moment of hesitation I agree. I walk over to the career pack, feeling a bit awkward at the angry stares the girls were giving me. The biggest career squeezes my hand and I feel a spark of electricity. I then realise my hand was in a plug socket.

I pull it out and smile sheepishly. The biggest career looks it me alluringly.

Then he says something that changed my whole perspective of him. "I have a name you know!"

I faint.

 **Scene 7**

I go into the private training session and all the Gamemakers sit up must have heard about me.

I pick up 20 knives and start juggling one handedly whilst defeating every trainer in sword fighting. I then pick up a bow and shoot 19843577778998753 arrows in a row. They each land on a bullseye.

I then backflip out.

Peace bitches!

 **Hiiiii! If you want to read more about Perfect just review. I will admit to this actually being an advertisement for my SYOT. It's not a parody but I'm very unknown having only joined a week or so ago. If you could submit a character that would be amazing and I'll love you forever. The form is obviously on my profile.**

 **In the words of Perfect:**

 **Peace Bitches!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 8**

My interview went perfectly and everyone loved me.

My brothers didn't go so well though. He ran off crying.

I laughed.

But not meanly because I'm perfect.

That was the adjective not my name.

*smiles prettily*

 **Scene 9**

I run into the bloodbath killing 10 people and a cat.

"Well done Perfect!" gushes the guy from two. "Only 14 people left!"

At this point i realise something.

This guy's my love interest!

 **Scene 10**

We go around for several days killing everyone until everyone except the careers are dead. I choose to be on watch because we're somehow still together.

I kill everyone quickly, despite the fact that the cannons would go off waking everybody.

When it gets to the guy from two I stand over him, not wanting to kill him despite having killed my own brother just fine in the bloodbath.

I look at him adoringly before going back to sleep.

I'll kill him tomorrow.

 **Scene 11**

"Oh Perfect," he cried "I can't kill you!"

I began to kiss him hard, savouring my last moments.

"Due to the beauty of Perfect you two can win together because lol! Congratulations Brenda and Bill!"

I look at him, "Your name is Brenda!"

"I thought your name was Perfect!" He says, crying.

Suddenly, my blonde hair slips away to become brown, I get spots and my figure stops looking like a barbie doll.

"Does that mean we're breaking up?" I said sadly.

"Yes!'

WHY WAS LIFE SO HARD?!


End file.
